Wizard X Wizard
by Nadhira Uzuharuwa
Summary: OOC: Demi revolusi baru *digoreng*.  Bagaimana jika suatu persahabat tiba-tiba saja meretak hanya karena Harry Potter, tiba-tiba saja mengalami sesuatu yang membuat dirinya kurang waras, membuat dirinya sangat me            Ron? Bagaimana dengan Hermione?


**Wizard X Wizard (****ハリ****ー****X****ロ****ン****)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Pairing: I think.. Harry X Ron?**

**Genre: Comedy, parody (Romance; Yaoi)**

**Warning: Crazy OOC! (+GaJe things inside)**

**Don't agree, don't reading… (whatever, lah)**

**Chapter One: Hermione is Busy**

Pikirkan masa depan kalian, pikirkan…

Bingung, kan? Sebenarnya apa makna kata-kata di atas? Siapa yang menulisnya? Siapa yang berkata seperti itu? Mungkin sebagian dari kalian menduga Profesor Trelawney-lah yang berbicara seperti itu, tapi kalian salah. Ini adalah tulisan author!

Kini, cerita bermulai, tentunya di Hogwarts, sekolah sihir ternama se-Eropa, kalian tentunya mengetahui itu (tuh, kan, kebanyakan curahan hati author!). Sekarang, bukanlah waktunya untuk belajar, karena sekarang adalah akhir pekan. Lagipula, siapa yang mau belajar di akhir pekan? Hermione Granger-kah?

Akhir pekan kali ini, sepertinya Hermione sangat sibuk, dan tiba bisa terlalu lama bermain dengan kedua—eh—maksudnya satu sahabat dekatnya dan satu pacarnya, Harry dan Ron. Hermione beralasan mendapatkan banyak tugas tambahan, mulai dari pelajaran Mantra, Transfigurasi, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam (PTIH), Ramalan, Arithmancy, dan lain-lain. Harry membatin, Hermione akan pusing bukan kepayang. Sedangkan Ron, berpikir Hermione hanya akan membuat rambut lebatnya semakin lebat, atau malahan gondrong.

Merasa kesepian, Ron hanya bisa curhat dengan Harry.

"Katanya kau sudah diberi salam perpisahan sementara olehnya," ujar Harry yang baru saja tertimpa beberapa keluhan Ron.

"Salam? Kau gila? Kau anggap itu salam?"

"Memangnya apa?"

PLAK! Ron memukul keningnya, seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan menatap tajam kea rah Harry.

"Ciuman adalah salam perpisahan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Harry menunjukan wajah mengertinya secara mendadak. Sepertinya, tadi ia tidak mendengar bahwa salam perpisahan dari Hermione adalah sebuah ciuman.

"Jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, Harry. Hanya dicium di dekat mulut, bukan bibir ke bibir!"

"Oh, rupanya Hermione belum berani melakukan _itu_, ya?" Harry bertanya dengan sedikit nada bercanda.

"Berani taruhan, dia pasti belum lulus melakukan _itu_," ujar Ron yang langsung mendengus kesal.

Harry tersenyum lebar seraya berkata dengan nada menyemangati, "Kan masih ada aku, Ron. Kita bersahabat, bukan? Ayolah, mana semangatmu?"

Ron tercengang menatap kea rah Harry, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal sepertinya. Mereka tahu mereka bersahabat, sahabat dekat tentunya, bukan berarti benar-benar dekat sampai seperti hal yang tidak-tidak, mereka anak baik-baik.

"Hei, mungkin bermain-main di sekitar danau bisa menenagkan hatimu." Harry memberi usul kepada Ron yang berwajah suram sekarang.

Sahabat Harry itu mengikuti usul Harry dan mereka berjalan melewati lorong-lorong di dalam kastil, menuruni tangga sampai akhirnya mereka tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai di danau.

"Nah, ayo kita cari makhluk-makhluk air. Mungkin sebaiknya putrid duyung atau gryndillow." (maaf kesalahan penulisan).

Harry sepertinya berusaha membuat Ron tidak terlalu kangen dengan Hermione, karena sekarang wajah Ron sudah berganti menjadi sangat suram, saking kangennya! Orang yang aneh, bukan?

"Ayolah, bersemangatlah, Ron!" seru Harry seraya menarik Ron supaya lebih dekat ke tepi danau, di sebelah dirinya.

"Harry, tak terpikirkah oleh kau seorang Ginny Weasley?" Ron tiba-tiba berbicara, untuk pertama kalinya di tepi danau hari ini.

Sejenak, Harry memutar otaknya dan menjawab, "Ayolah, Ron, dia sedang senang bermain-main dengan Luna, aku tak mau menggangunya, aku adalah kekasih yang baik, kau tahu itu?"

"Menurutku tidak," gumam Ron. "Kau terlalu banyak—eh—_itu_ dengannya, katanya, sih, begitu. Sampai-sampai Ginny tidak nafsu makan."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" kata Harry setengah membentak.

"Aku kakaknya, aku yang lebih tahu bagaimana Ginny itu daripada—.."

Karena tak melihat jalan, kaki kiri Ron tersandung sebuah batu berukuran cukup besar yang berwarna kelabu dan kasar, membuatnya terjerembab di atas tanah, diikuti oleh Harry yang menarik jubahnya.

"Jangan timpa aku!" bentak Ron.

"Aku tidak menimpamu!" bentak Harry yang masih menimpa Ron. "Lagipula, aku ringan, kan?"

Beberapa anak melirik ke arah mereka, sepertinya ada suatu sensasi yang aneh yang membuat Harry dan Ron ditertawai beberapa anak, termasuk Draco Malfoy yang kebetulan numpang lewat di hadapan author…:p

"Hei, lihat kawan-kawan! Potter dan Weasley sampai segitunya!" seru Malfoy kepada orang-orang yang berada di danau, tetapi yang mendengarkannya bukannya orang-orang malahan para gryndillow yang kepala-kepalanya muncul di permukaan air danau.

"MALFOY ADA APA? SAMPAI SEBUT-SEBUT NAMA RON DAN HARRY?" jerit seorang gadis yang ternyata Hermione, berlari seraya memborong buku-bukunya yang langsung ia lemparkan ke rah Malfoy seakan-akan Malfoy adalah _butler_-nya yang akan menyimpan buku-bukunya di kamar anak perempuan Gryffindor.

"Ron, Harry!" Hermione masih saja menjerit, ia berlari kea rah dua—eh—satu sahabatnya dan satu pacarnya itu.

"Er~my~knee…" Ron bergumam saat melihat Hermione berlari ke arahnya dan Harry yang masih saing tumpuk seperti tumpeng yang tak berpuncak.

Hermione berusaha melempar Harry yang berada di atas Ron, dan ia berhasil, melempar Harry, hanya satu sentimeter di sebelah kaki kirinya, sungguh malang nasib Harry James Potter.

"K—kau," Hermione berkata seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya secara bergantian kepada Ron, "Kau dengan Harry! Kau penghianat! Bilang saja kau sudah tidak suka denganku, kan? Kau gunakan kesempatan emas untuk bersama dengan Harry selama aku sedang sibuk, begitu, eh?"

"A—apa?" Ron berkata. "Kau gila, Hermione! Aku tidak mungkin begitu-begitu dengan Harry! Aku normal! Aku masih—eh—suka kau, Hermione! Kau! Perempuan! Bukan laki-laki seperti Harry! Aku normal, Hermione, aku normal!"

"TIDAK!" jerit Hermione saat melihat Harry menggeliat dan menarik dasi Ron sampai kepalanya miring kea rah Harry. "HARRY, RON! KALIAN TIDAK NORMAL! KA—KALIAN… KALIAN _YAOI!_"

"Yaoi?" tanya Harry dan Ron bersamaan, membuat Hermione semakin muak.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Hermione meneteskan air matanya dan pergi berlari, meninggalkan kedua—eh—seorang sahabat dan seorang pacarnya.

"Malfoy, bawakan buku-bukuku!" perintah Hermione dengan nada membentak. Dan dibalas dengan Malfoy yang berkata, "_Yes, my lady._"

"Harusnya _yes, my lord!_" seru Harry saat Hermione dan Malfoy mulai memasuki kastil. Entah mengapa Harry seperti kehilangan akan pikirannya yang terdahulu. Sekarang, ia lebih dekat dengan sahabat laki-lakinya itu dan menganggap Hermione sebagai seorang pecundang besar yang telah membuat Ron sakit hati.

Ron berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Harry yang masih berbaring di tepi danau, memasuki kastil tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada Harry, sahabatnya sendiri. Mungkin ia terlalu mencerna bentakan Hermione yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak normal.

***…

Di kamar anak perempuan, Hermione baru saja menaruh buku-bukunya seorang diri (dia mengusir Malfoy saat tiba di depan lukisan Nona Gemuk). Ia menangis, entah apa sebenarnya yang ia tangisi, sepertinya ia ingin absen sebentar dari kesibukannya untuk mengamati dua―eh—satu sahabatnya dan satu pacarnya, tetai itu tidak mungkin…

***…

Sekarang, di kamar anak laki-laki. Ron meminta Neville untuk tukar tempat tidur, karena Ron sedang tidak ingin tidur di kasur yang berada di sebelah Harry yang sepertinya mengalami sedikit ketidak-warasan sampai-sampai Hermione sesebal itu. Harry, Harry, habis ketimpuk apa, sih?

"Harry baik-baik saja, sepertinya." Neville berkomentar setelah bertukar tempat tidur.

"Matamu pasti rabun," erang Ron. "Lihat wajahnya, dia gila bukan?"

"Ya, sedikit," jawab Seamus yang tiba-tiba nimbrung. "Oh, Ya ampun, kau apakah dia?"

"Aku tidak apa-apakan!" bentak Ron dengan suara sekencang-kencangnya, sampai membuat sesisi kamar anak laki-laki mendengar. Sebetulnya, itu berbahaya atau tidak, sih?

"Ikhlaskan, saja," gumam Dean yang nimbrung tanpa diundang dan tak dijemput.

Melihat Harry yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas kasur, Ron hanya bisa matapa kawan (eh? Sampai sekarang masih kawan rupanya) lamanya yang menggila. Kira-kira, apa yang membuat si Harry James Potter yang terkenal sampai seantero dunia itu jadi bertingkah laku layaknya orang yang sudah disihir menggunakan mantra yang dapat membuat seseorang benar-benar gila dan tak bisa kembali kesemula lagi?

Sudah malam, sebaiknya, mereka semua tidur, daripada terlalu banyak memikirkan tentang si Harry yang jadi aneh bin ajaib itu. Kosongkan pikiran, tapi jangan sampai lupa ingatan, lho. Oke, oke, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Sekarang, waktunya TIDUR!

***….

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul setengah dua dini hari. Ternyata, salah seorang dari anak laki-laki kelas enam yang berada di dalam kamar telah terbangun, dengan wajah yang tampak tolol dan tak bisa dinilai baik dari segi manapun. Bocah itu mendekati sahabatnya yang berambut merah, tak lupa sebelum berjalan, ia menggunakan kacamatanya yang sering dipatahkan sepupunya.

Ia—Harry Potter, menunduk, menghadapi wajah kawannya yang bermarga Weasley itu dengan wajah yang jauh dari tolol dan bego. Sayangnya, kedua mata kawannya tertutup rapat, mungkin sedang bermimpi indah berkencan dengan Hermione, atau….

Harry semakin menunduk, menunduk dan menunduk, wajahnya (bibirnya) hanya berjarak nol koma satu sentimeter dari pipi kawannya. Dan…kalian tentu tahu apa yang terjadi. Bibirnya menyentuh pipi kanan sahabatnya dengan lembut, dan tentunya tidak kesadarannya yang seperti biasa.

_Jadi, inikah yang disebut bencana?..._

_Next chapter…._

Harry: …..

Hermione: H-harry?

Ron: Sumpah, Hermy. Dia beneran begitu. By the way, ada tissue basah, nggak? (-_-)9

OOC: maaf masih basi. Ya, namanya juga chapter satu, belum begitu asyik, dong, hehe. Jangan sebel dulu, tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya. _Sayonara, watashita!_


End file.
